1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a facial muscle toner system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a facial muscle toner system that is portable and has interchangeable therapy distribution instruments.
2. Background Information
Electrical micro-current stimulation has proven to be an effective method of improving facial skin tone. The method is effective enough that a flourishing industry provides medical treatments and devices which apply micro-current to sub-dermal muscles of a human face to improve facial skin appearance. In general, such devices work by causing a contraction of the facial muscles to re-educate the muscles.
There are around a dozen groups of facial muscles, with a total number of facial muscles, depending on the method of counting, that may range as high as roughly one hundred. These muscles are crucial to human identity and self-expression, as the face is the primary non-verbal communication device used by human beings.
Previous attempts at stimulation to improve facial skin tone have included an apparatus with a large cumbersome control body that houses control components. The large control body is connected to two electrodes applied to a face. The control body and electrodes are not easy for transporting to other locations. Furthermore, the electrodes are permanently attached to the control body and do not offer the operator multiple options for stimulation therapy.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved facial muscle toner system that is portable and has interchangeable therapy distribution instruments. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.